My life as a Music teacher
by GinYang98
Summary: En una escuela preparatoria llena de jerarquias de popularidad, bravucones, profesores dementes y almuerzos asquerosos; Yao Wang, profesor de economía, tiene la tarea de hacer que el club de coro de la escuela se eleve a su mas alto rendimiento. Estrés, música, escuela y lágrimas es lo que Yao y sus alumnos vivirán durante su último año escolar. (AU)
1. Capítulo 1: Estrés

**My life as a Music teacher**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es y nunca será Mío, yo hago esto solo por diversión mía y de mis lectores. **

**Disclaimer 2: Si nota parecido de esta obre con otras obras (Como Glee (?) es porque ya no tiene una vida (?).**

**Disclaimer 3: Todas las canciones de este fic no las inventé yo. Solo las uso porque eso cantan en este fic (?).**

**Ratting: Rated T**

**Advertencias: Nombres Humanos, Canciones, cursilerías, un club marginado, y probablemente gente haciéndose bullying entre sí (?).**

* * *

Ahh… Linda mañana, todo ya despierto en sus más lindos colores: Los árboles SECOS, los edificios con sus más lindas escalas de colores GRISES, el HUMO del SMOG, uno que otro VAGABUNGO tirado por ahí en los parques, las lindas y aromáticas flores MARCHITAS, las ECES de los perros que nadie se digna en limpiar, etcétera… Una mañana común en cualquier ciudad común. Y como en toda ciudad común, siempre es lo mismo: Levántate; prepárate para ir al trabajo o la escuela; di a todos tus familiares "¡Buenos días!" con una sonrisa en tu rostro; sales de la casa; te encuentras con todo un relajo en el camino debido al estúpido tráfico; llegas al trabajo; saludas a tus compañeros; clase, tras clase, tras clase, tras clase, tras clase, tras clase –si eres maestro como yo-; regaña a los alumnos; sales al almuerzo; otras clases más; sales a casa cansadísimo; cuentas tu día a tu esposa y ella te cuenta el suyo; cenamos juntos, rezamos antes de dormir –igual juntos- y nos acostamos en la cama para por fin dormir. O bueno, esa es mi rutina ¿verdad?

Y simplemente, como todo en este mundo gris, que aunque tenga todo para ser feliz como mi bella esposa o quizas mucho dinero o lo que sea que yo obtenga... todo siempre es y será una mierda... o eso pensaba yo: Yao Wang, un simple profesor de Economía en una simple y aburrida escuela preparatoria llamada Instituto World, quien no sabía que con una simple propuesta de parte del director de la escuela mi vida entera cambiaría, y así quizas cumpliría un sueño perdido.

* * *

Bueno, para empezar debo de ambientar el lugar ¿no?... El instituto "W" –Como muchos alumnos le llaman- es una preparatoria con niveles jerárquicos de popularidad. Primero están los Deportistas: El equipo de futbol, las porristas, el equipo de básquet bol, el de Vóley Bol, artes marciales mixtas –que por cierto, yo instruyo-, el equipo de atletismo y el de beisbol. Luego va el consejo estudiantil: Presidente, vicepresidente, tesorero, secretario, concejal y el comité de alumnos que representan a la escuela ante este consejo. Luego los Brabucones: los típicos idiotas sin cerebro que solo quieren llamar la atención y molestan a los alumnos para lograrlo. Luego están los "Facepeople": Personas que son como el Facebook: tienen millones de amigos pero en realidad solo hablan con uno o dos de ellos. Decatlón académico: Los "nerds" o "ratones de biblioteca". Club de debate: tiene como objetivo fundamental desarrollar las habilidades de comunicación de los estudiantes y lograr así que estos sepan expresarse ante grupos de personas con seguridad, convicción y credibilidad. El líder de este club es aterrador según muchos de los alumnos. Policía estudiantil. Periódico escolar: Periódico amarillista de la escuela, levantan escándalos y falsos testimonios en contra de gente inocente y no hablan de lo que se debe de hablar en una escuela. Pacifistas: Los hippies, Hipsters, economistas extremos y vegetarianos. Club de poesía y teatro, Club de bellas artes: Pintura, talleres de dibujo, caricatura y comic. Club de coro y Música: el gakuen club. O también llamados los ignorados. Son un grupo de alumnos marginados que solo se juntan a cantar durante los recesos. Muchos los consideran los "ñoños" de la escuela y piensan que la mayoría solo son retrasados mentales; sin saber que ellos van a concursar en concursos de coro.

* * *

Ya dada esta información continuare. Todo comenzó una mañana, yo llegue a la escuela y vi a Vincent, el entrenador de Futbol soccer, vendiendo cannabis sativa -mejor conocido como marihuana- a unos cuantos estudiantes. Yo la verdad no hice caso, si él decide hacerlo por mi está bien, solo que no se meta conmigo.

Entre a la escuela, di unas cuantas horas clases; salí al receso y de repente…

— E-Eso no es mío… - dijo el Coach viendo como uno de los integrantes de la policía escolar –uno de los clubes más temidos, odiados y respetados de la escuela- levantaba frente a él una bolsita de su cannabis, el cual fue recogido de uno de los alumnos que lo consumía abiertamente en un salón.

— Diga lo que quiera, pero sé que es suya. La bolsa tiene su firma profesor. Esto irá directamente al director. – Dijo de manera respetuosa, algo raro en este chico: Vash Zwingli.

* * *

El director despidió a Vincent por venderles marihuana a los alumnos, profesores, conserjes…

— Señor director – el sub director, Raymond Bielschmidt, alguien que si sabe hacer bien su trabajo. - ¿Qué haremos con el equipo de Futbol? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

— Conseguir a un sustituto, ¿Qué más? – Dijo el director, Octavio Vargas. – No podemos darnos el lujo de estar sin entrenador de Futbol cerca de la final de este semestre.

— ¿Y el club de coro?

— Detalles menores. Ya sabes siempre que hago con eso. – El director sonrió mientras tomaba el altavoz y vociferaba mi nombre. – Profesor Wang, Profesor Wang, venga a mi oficina rápido por favor.

* * *

Mientras yo en mis clases…

— Como les he dicho millones de veces aru, la economía es una ciencia social que estudia cómo los individuos o las sociedades usan o manejan los escasos recursos para satisfacer sus necesidades y tales recursos pueden ser distribuidos entre la producción de bienes y servicios y su consumo, ya sea presente o futuro, de diferentes personas o grupos de personas en la sociedad-aru. ¿¡Cuántas veces en este año debo de repetirlo para que lo entiendan-aru!?... – Inflé las mejillas mirándolos a todos, intentando convencerlos de que no era una definición difícil.

— Profesor Wang, Profesor Wang, venga a mi oficina rápido por favor. – yo suspiré.

— ¿ahora que quiere el viejo aru? –pensé.

— Rápido Wang. – de nuevo el director.

— En un momento vuelvo aru. Lean el capítulo 4 de su libro y subrayen lo más importante,– Algunos se dispusieron a hacerlo, otros no… - por favor que probablemente tarde un buen rato aru… - No hicieron caso - … ¡Aiyaa! ¡No me quiero poner rudo! – Y con todo y el grito que di no hicieron caso… terminé siendo rudo - Chiara aru, escribe en la parte de atrás de tu libreta quien no haga lo que deje aru. – Le dije con el ceño fruncido - Porque si no lo hacen es un punto menos a su calificación final... Y no creo que quieran eso ¿o si aru?... – ahora si ¿verdad? Todos enfocaron la vista en sus libros.

Salí del salón y caminé hasta la sala del director.

* * *

Llegue y me recibió la secretaria, Helena. Ella tiene el cabello café oscuro, ojos verdes, y es algo morena. No esperé casi nada y el director me dejó pasar.

Entre a la oficina, esta es rectangular, de paredes blancas, llena de trofeos, pinturas hechas por él y fotos de monumentos Italianos.

— Buenos días Yao, siéntate por favor. – Me senté, en una silla reclinable color negro de piel, frente a él en su lujoso escritorio de caoba. El director Octavio Vargas, provenía de una familia sumamente rica, la cual patrocina la escuela. Por eso estamos como estamos, hay tantos clubes y eso... aunque sea una escuela pública.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesita aru? – pregunté yo, esperando que fuera algo importante.

— Verás… - el director se levantó de su asiento y tomo un trofeo de los "halcones" comenzando a limpiarlo con un trapo – Tu sabes que confió plenamente en ti; eres profesor de economía, Mandarín, y eres entrenador del club de Artes marciales, además de mi tesorero; y te agradezco mucho por ello… - o no…

— ¿M-Me va a despedir aru?... – Pregunte aterrado.

— ¡Claro que no! – grito él. – Te quiero pedir de favor que seas sustituto en el Club de coro. Por lo menos unos cuantos días. - … Viejo maldito.

—… ¿Es enserio aru? ¿No cree que… me está sobre explotando aru? – levanté una ceja.

— Te pagaré mil dólares – Y yo sin pensar dije ante eso

— Acepto aru – le di la mano

* * *

Y así comencé mi aventura... o más bien mi desventura... porque aunque esto de la paga sea genial y muchos alumnos me consideren de los mejores profesores de la escuela, estoy estresado.

* * *

**Y bien... creo que... no tengo vida...**

**¡Felíz dia de reyes mis queridos amigos, fams y lo que sean de mi!(?) Jajajajaja espero que les guste este inicio de fic, pues junto con la entrada este 7 de enero de muchas personitas a la escuela me inspiré en hacer este grande y genial fanfic (o por lo menos para mi lo es(?))**

**Ya se que Yao me salió algo OoC, ¡pero el mismo lo dijo! está estrezado, y es para bien del fanfic. Así que denle una oportunidad a este Yao que tiene complejo de amargado(?)**

**Nuevamente feliz día de reyes ;D disfruten sus juguetes y regalos amiguitos(?)**


	2. Capítulo 2: Audiciones

**Disclaimer 1: Hetalia no es y Nunca será mío. Esto lo hago por gusto y para entretenimiento mío y de mis lectores.**

**Disclaimer 2: Si nota parecido de esta obra con alguna otra es, quizá, porque ya no tiene una vida o porque ve demasiada televisión y es amante de los clubs de coro (?)**

**Disclaimer 3: Las canciones "The Ballad of Mona Lisa", "Cups (When i'm Gone)", "Since you been gone", "Earned it", "Alice Underground" y "Tell Him", no son creaciones mías, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y cantantes.**

**Disclaimer 4: La canción "Cups (When i'm Gone) está modificada para que suene mucho más al chico que la canta (aunque solo son dos palabras).**

* * *

Audiciones, parte 1.

A la mañana siguiente, al sonar la campana, los pasillos del colegio se llenaron de alumnos. Para estos instantes, el profesor de economía y un hombre de apariencia mayor y cabello rubio largo, colgaban afiches en las paredes y los postes del corredor. Los papeles eran para anotarse al equipo de football soccer y al club de coro. Los de football, apenas eran pegados a la pared, se llenaban de alumnos de todos tamaños para intentar anotar su nombre en medio de la selva de gente. Pero el de coro parecía un desierto.

Cuando los seis panfletos del equipo de football se vaciaron, quedaba uno con solo dos espacios. En ese instante iba caminando un joven de chamarra de cuero estilo aviador, que al ver los lugares, sacó rápidamente una pluma y se anotó.

— ¡Seré parte del equipo! ¡Yo lo sé! – Pensaba alegre mientras ponía una calcomanía con forma de estrella junto a su nombre: Alfred F. Jones.-

Al terminar, vio a los lados, visualizando así una hoja que recitaba "Club de coro 'Voices of future' (Nombre tentativo), Inscríbete. Impartido por Yao Wang".

Frunció un poco los ojos, ladeó la cabeza analizando el mensaje. Se acercó al panfleto y anotó su nombre en este.

* * *

Al cabo de unos segundos iban por el pasillo tres jóvenes: una mujer de cabello castaño claro con una flor en éste, un joven alto y delgado con ojos violetas y cabello castaño, y un fuerte joven de cabellos rubios. Platicaban de manera animada, hasta que el rubio tomó una pluma y se anotó al club de futbol en su último espacio (el cuál, por la letra y la calcomanía de estrella que había anotado el anterior, era un lugar muy pequeño). El castaño se cruzó de brazos observándolo.

— Ludwig, ¿Vas a entrar al equipo de futbol? – Preguntó de forma inquisidora el castaño.

— Así es, Roderick. Así es. – Contestó de golpe el rubio.

— Pero te anotaste en un espacio diminuto. – Suspiró el de ojos violetas. — No creo que te tomen en cuenta en ese espacio tan diminuto…

— Pues esperemos que sí.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a leer los nombres que estaban anotados en el papel de futbol, dejando a la castaña sola, hasta que vio el papel del club de coro.

— Hey… eso… se ve interesante. – Dijo analizando el mensaje que recitaba el papel. Al leer el nombre "Yao Wang", automáticamente sacó una pluma y se apuntó en éste rápidamente, pues parecía que no quería que la vieran. Salió caminando rápido como si los fuera a dejar ahí. Pero no contó con que el castaño la vio de reojo huir.

— Elizabetha, ¿tú que opi…? – Vio a su alrededor y frunció el ceño al no ver a su amiga en el lugar.

— Se anotó aquí… - señaló el rubio el papel de coro.

— … Creo que no debo de discutir… - Roderich agarró una pluma y se anotó a coro.

— Creo que ya no puedo anotarme con ustedes… - El alemán hizo una mueca. — Me quedaré en futbol. Se han anotado personas que no creo que queden…

* * *

Los dos jóvenes se fueron caminando, y atrás de ellos iba una chica de coletas rubias. Tomó una pluma y se anotó con timidez, rápido y sin hacer ruido salió corriendo.

Y de igual manera, solo que con menor timidez, pasó un joven de ojos verdes y cabello rubio hasta las mejillas. Se anotó rápidamente con una tinta color rojo brillante y puso una carita feliz junto a su nombre. Cuando terminó observó su letra y sonrió. Volteó decidido a seguir caminando, pero algún tipo fortachón pasó frente a él y le tiró un vaso con refresco a la cara, y otros varios lo tiraron al piso.

—Ya lo chupó el diablo, ¡no lo ayuden! – Gritó uno.

— ¡No ayuden a éste! – Gritó otro y los bravucones salieron corriendo.

* * *

Durante el receso, el profesor Yao se encontraba en la sala de profesores bebiendo un poco de café y comiendo algunos dulces, cuando una mujer robusta de cabellos negros rizados muy abundantes entró de golpe a la habitación.

— ¿¡QUIÉN FUE?! – Gritó enojada — ¡¿QUIÉN SE CREE TAN LISTO COMO PARA QUITARME DINERO?! ¡TÚ! –Señaló al de coleta.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Sarangerel(1) aru? – La miró con indiferencia.

— ¿Se podría saber quién te dio permiso de desviar fondos de las porristas a tu "clubcito" de coro? – Se recargó sobre el brazo del sillón que el hombre usaba.

— Yo no moví nada. – La miró

— No mientas, rata. – Levantó el puño — Sé que té eres el nuevo profesor de coro – lo señaló descaradamente — ¡y ahora por tu corito feo me han quitado parte de mi dinero para las porristas!

El asiático suspiró. — El director dicto eso, Sarangerel. Además, te gastas todo el dinero del colegio y no permites que otros clubes se desarrollen por ello. – Hizo una mueca mientras decía todo omitiendo su tic verbal — Ya algún otro club necesitaría de ese dinero. – Dijo y ya.

La de ojos marrones se puso roja de la ira, e indignada salió corriendo. — ¡Esto no se quedará así! – Y desapareció en el pasillo.

* * *

Esa misma tarde comenzaron las audiciones para el club, ya que por orden del director, este se iba a hacer oficial e iba a ir a audicionar a diferentes competencias. Yao estaba sentado frente a una mesita, observando a los chicos de la banda que habían colocado para que tocaran las canciones.

— Muy bien, ¡Comenzamos aru! – Dijo Yao con tono emocionado, aunque sus ojos demostraban algo de cansancio. — Espero que esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo… - dijo en voz baja esto último.

Junto con el "Comenzamos" del nuevo profe, entró un chico de cabello castaño y ojos violetas, que se sentó directamente en el piano. Tronó sus dedos un poco y comenzó a tocar una bella pieza, parecida a una cajita musical. Comenzó a entonar la voz, para afinarla. Al final comenzó ahora si la melodía de la canción que cantaría.

El ritmo conservaba el parecido a una caja musical, sólo que era un poco más rápido. La pieza era una leve escala de notas en sostenido, y su voz hacía perfectamente juego pues comenzó a cantar, y junto a su voz se unió una guitarra, una batería, y un bajo.

_She tapes her fingers with a close position._

_He start to notice empty bottles of gin._

_And takes the money to accept the sins she's paid for._

El austriáco dejaba sus dedos tocar la melodía dada. Iba en sincronía perfecta.

_A lonely speaker in a conversation,_

_Her words are swimming through his ears again._

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste_

_Of you paid for…_

Yao sonrió satisfecho. Después de tono no sería una pérdida de tiempo.

_Say what you mean,_

_Tell me i'm right._

_And let the sun rain down on me._

_Give me a sign,_

_I wanna belive~._

¡Su voz entonaba perfecto con la canción! Y los presentes lo sabían, haciéndole coros de forma divertida.

_Woah~! Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this house._

_Woah~! Mona Lisa!_

_I'd pay to see you frown._

Él hizo un leve final, no sonó precipitado, parecía planeado; y terminó su canción. Automáticamente el público (de cuatro personas, digo cinco…) aplaudieron. La castaña le hizo una seña de felicitación y "muy bien" con sus manos.

— Perfecto. El que sigue aru. – Dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

— Quizá podría pas…

— ¡YO! ¡YO! –Gritó un chico con lentes.

—… ¿Alfred?... Bueno aru. Pasa… - Parpadeaba algo incrédulo el chino.

El rubio pasó al escenario sosteniendo un vasito. Sonreía con mucha energía, característica de él. Puso el vasito en el piso y se sentó frente a este, y con un ritmito pegadizo comenzó a cantar.

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two packs of burgers for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

La vitalidad del joven se contagió a los demás, quienes automáticamente empezaron a aplaudir a su ritmo marcado y alegre.

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my laugh_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Unos comenzaron a hacerle coros de forma alegre.

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Terminó de lleno dejando el vaso en el piso, mantenía su sonrisa alegre, y sus compañeros vitorearon y le aplaudieron.

— Okay, perfecto. ¡El que sigue aru! – Yao recuperaba sus energías gracias a la vitalidad de los jóvenes reclutas que, aunque eran solo cuatro, digo… cinco… se veían totalmente emocionados por formar ese coro.

— Creo que yo podrí…

— ¡Yo quiero! – Dijo uno de cabello rubio interrumpiendo a aquella vocesita calmada en medio de la nada.

— Hey, deberíamos dejar a la dama cantar. – Dijo Roderich señalando a su amiga.

— ¡Tienes Razón! Elizabetha, preséntate aru.

La aludida se levantó con confianza en su rostro y fue al escenario. Tomó el micrófono (prestado por el director porque les dio flojera comprar uno nuevo, o eso decía Yao) y pidió a sus músicos que tocaran la canción que ella eligió.

Comenzó un ritmo en el bajo, y luego un ritmo más de la batería, uno muy leve. Y ahí comenzó su voz.

_Here's the thing we started out friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since U Been Gone_

Sabemos porque escogió esta canción. La voz de la húngara era poderosa, ¡perfecta para la canción!

_You dedicated you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Since U Been Gone_

La guitarra se integró con un tono más alto, marcando otro ritmo que estaba en sincronía con éste.

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I pictured me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

Todos aplaudían al ritmo de la música, hasta que en un segundo todo se quedó callado, solo dejando la música ir. Todo terminó con la poderosa voz de Elizabetha dando una nota alta y cantando el coro.

_But Since U Been Gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_Since U Been Gone_

_(Since U Been gone)_

_Since U Been gone._

Terminó la canción con una gran sonrisa en su boca. Le aplaudieron, como debía de ser: Con entusiasmo y energía.

— ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo ella ya bajando del escenario.

— Entonces va el último… - vio al rubio.

— Pero yo todavía falto… - dijo una chica semi-transparente con el ceño algo fruncido.

— Hola, mi nombre es Feliks, y voy a cantar "Earned ti". – Dijo confiado.

El muchacho pidió al pianista que comenzara a tocar la canción.

_You make it look like it's magic_

_'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

_I'm never confused_

_Hey, hey_

_I'm so used to being used_

La suave melodía, en un tono un tanto sensual, combinaba bastante bien con la voz del polaco, aunque ésta fuera algo afeminada. Era algo sorprendente, pues el polaco intentaba de todo por encajar en la escuela, más nunca lo conseguía porque: Era pésimo para todo, desde ajedrez hasta futbol. Incluso era pésimo para hacer amistades, y todos lo acusaban de Gay.

_So I love when you call unexpected_

_'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

_So I'ma care for you, you, you_

_I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

Yao dedujo que su voz era contralto, aunque esta clasificación era para mujeres. Aún así le encantó que se atreviera a salir de su "racha de mala suerte" con una canción buena para su voz. Pero eso… ¿A quién le importaba? Solo al cantante de la canción…

_'Cause girl you're perfect_

_You're always worth it_

_And you deserve it_

_The way you work it_

_'Cause girl you earned it_

_Girl you earned it yeah_

La canción terminó, y todos aplaudieron satisfechos.

— Creo que pronto me va a tocar… - Dijo una joven rubia de coletas, la cual vio como todos se quedaron callados.

— … ¿Q-QUIÉN DIJO ESO? –Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y-Yo?... Maddeline Williams… - dijo la chica, encogiéndose un poco en su lugar.

— Eh… ¿Te apuntaste en la hoja?

— Soy la penúltima… - frunció levemente el ceño.

— … Oh, entonces pasa aru. – Dijo apenado el chino.

— Gracias…. – Dijo y subió al escenario.

Al parecer iría a cantar a Capella, porque sus músicos no tocaron absolutamente nada.

_Trippin' out_

_Spinnin' around_

_I'm underground, I fell down_

_Yeah, I fell down_

Cantaba bonito, y su voz que antes era suave y tímida, ahora era una más confiada.

_I'm freakin' out_

_So where am I now?_

_Upside down_

_And I can't stop it now_

_It can't stop me now,_

_Ohhh_

Abruptamente uno de los presentes interrumpió y todos se quedaron callados ante su grito.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya es suficiente! – Dijo el de la chamarra de aviador — Me voy, debo ir a ver si entro en futbol, ¡Bye bye, Dudes! – Gritó y salió corriendo, y la canción de la canadiense quedó sin terminar. Mas después de todo, Yao la metió al club de coro.

* * *

Los alumnos se habían retirado ya, cuando las audiciones habían terminado. Yao estaba cerrando el auditorio, cuando recibió una llamada.

— ¿Bueno aru? – Contesó. Al instante, al otro lado de la línea escuchó la voz del director.

— ¡Yao! ¡Hola! Oye, quería pedirte un favor. – Dijo el director de forma confianzuda.

— … ¿Qué?

— Olvidé que hoy era día de revisión de los casilleros, y no sé si los de limpieza ya lo habrán hecho. ¿Podrías revisar? Las llaves están en mi oficina. T-Te voy a pagar…

— … Bueno aru… - el asiático suspiró — Ésta es la última vez… - dijo colgando.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado…

La entrenadora de las porristas, Sarangerel Yuan, tenía serios problemas de ira. Cada vez que se enfrentaba a su "enemigo", sus subordinadas debían arreglárselas para que su "coreback" no las asesinara en una masacre de entrenamiento y rudeza. Cada vez que esto ocurría, más de alguna terminaba en el hospital vomitando o algo parecido.

Entre el grupo de porristas, de los grupos sociales más populares la escuela, se encontraba una joven que siempre se esforzaba, muy bella. Su cabello era castaño rojizo, siempre recogido en una coleta de acuerdo al uniforme azul atardecer, verde bandera y blanco esperanza que portaba su escuela, y sus ojos color miel. Ella se esforzaba por resistir al entrenamiento-militar que les había impuesto la entrenadora Yuan este día. Desde las lagartijas (de las cuales eran mil y solo hizo quinientas porque no aguantó), abdominales (esas las hizo completas, aunque casi vomita tres veces), y demás ejercicios. Lo único que la hacía sobrevivir era pensar en aquel hombre fornido rubio que sabía ella que sería el líder del equipo de futbol. Ese rubio era un chico muy popular en la escuela, y su novio

— ¡YA! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Vayan a ducharse, perras! – Gritó la mongola con ira en su voz, quien a zancadas grandes se fue a su oficina.

Al instante todas las porristas suspiraron, algunas se tiraron al suelo y otras solo atinaron a levantarse en sus piernas temblorosas y dirigirse a las duchas.

Alicia se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a las duchas, siguiendo al grupo de las "femme fatale(2)" o las tres líderes de porristas –siendo así por ser bellas y muy buenas en el baile-.

— ¿Saben porqué Sarangerel se puso de loca hoy, chicas? – Preguntó una albina, sobándose la espalda.

— De seguro por el profesor de economía… - Dijo una en acento español.

— Oui… es por él… Andaba gritando que quería matarlo, ¿no escucharon? – dijo la rubia del grupo.

— Ay… ¿Por qué habrán peleado ésta vez? – Preguntó Alicia, uniéndose a la conversación.

— Según oí, porque nos quitaron fondos para nuestro club… - dijo la española, son darle mucha importancia.

— …. Isabel Fernandez Carriedo, ¡¿por qué nunca nos dijiste que hicieron eso?! – Gritó enfurecida la albina.

— P-Porque… - Isabel se quedó callada, sonrió nerviosa.

— Julchen, déjala

— ¡Pero! ¡Ay, Marianne!

— Es que Izzy aún no desea morir… - dijo la francesa con un tono malhumorado.

Alicia vio que rotundamente la ignoraron por esa plática, entonces ella decidió irse por su cuenta a ducharse.

* * *

Yao estaba revisando los casilleros; tuvo que ir abriendo de uno por uno, para cuando resultó que abrió uno a nombre de "Alicia Vargas" y encontró un paquete color café oscuro, algo pequeño; algo que no creería de ella… un paquete con Mota.

— … ¡¿Q-Qué rayos?! – Sacó el paquete del casillero y se mantuvo viéndolo durante un gran rato. Quizá debería hablar con la italiana antes que con su abuelo. — … ¿Porqué Alicia la tendría?...

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, cuando vio a un gran grupo de porristas ir por éste, y pensando que la joven de cabello rojizo iría en el tumulto, preguntó por ella.

— Lo lamento, profesor Yao, pero Alicia está aún en los vestidores. – Dijo una de cabello negro hasta los hombros.

— Gracias, Sakura aru. – Dijo intentando parecer tranquilo, encaminándose a los lugares de las porristas.

* * *

— Ya quiero verlo… - decía ella mientras se ponía un uniforme de porrista, limpio. Pasaba cuidadosamente su uniforme por su cuerpo, como si este fuese de seda o parecido. Era lo que la nombraba popular en esa selva estudiantil, y así debía ser considerada por los siglos de los siglos. Se levantó de su lugar, al ponerse sus tennis negros con detalles plateados, y comenzó a entonar una suave melodía.

_I know something about love_

_You've gotta want it bad_

_If that guys got into your blood_

_Go out and get him_

_If you want him to be_

_The very thought of you_

_Make you want to breathe_

_Here's the thing to do_

Caminaba con una sonrisa y ante la melodía invisible que llegaba a sus oídos. Realmente no escuchaba nada, pero cantaba alegremente.

_Tell him that _

_You're never gonna leave him_

_Tell him that _

_You're always gonna love him_

_Tell him, tell him, tell him, _

_Tell him right now_

La chica bailó un poco en su lugar, sonriendo. Al insante vio que la puerta de los vestidores fue abierta por un hombre de cabello largo en una coleta, quien traía sus ojos abiertos como platos.

— … Te quiero en mi coro.

* * *

(1) Sarangerel Yuan / Nyo!Mongolia es el OC de una amiga muy querida mía llamada en llamada "Mygale" (antes Black-Angel-93). Todos los derechos del personaje son de ella.

(2)Femme Fatale: Su traducción literal sería "Mujer Fatal", y viene del francés. Normalmente se les dice así a las villanas que usan su belleza para atraer a los héroes y así aprovecharse de él.

* * *

**¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal han estado? ;) *bailando una canción sepsy porque si y no sabe qué hacer (?)***

**Ya tenía mucho tiempo sin pasar por aquí. Así que les traigo un nuevo episodio de este fanfic hedmozo (?)**

**Espero les agrade mucho.**

**Por favor, sean generosos y dejen un review porque este fanfic solo tiene… 2 *shora intensamente (?)***

**Agradezco a _Layla _y a_ j_a_vevaventurass_ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.**


End file.
